BloodShot
by Qetsiyah'sBadassDaughter
Summary: When a certain blonde Branson becomes the primary doctor of young Abel Teller when he was born with a hole in his stomach and a genetic heart defect, Jackson and his mother grow to trust this feisty, loyal woman that couldn't have kids of her own. She seems different, more then anyone they have ever met, little do they know how true that actually is but is she old lady material?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, after thinking about it much, I decided there was no harm in doing multiple versions of Jax with a female character from Vampire diaries. This is Lexi's story with him.

BloodShot

M rated

(I picked this title for obvious reasons. lol. But really like Lexi and I really hope you review on this story - dislike or like please take a second to tell me what you think? That would be awesome. I do have plans in motion for Elena's half sister, even though I don't know her supernatural species status yet, and Connor's daughter that its one of the five but not ruthless like he was. She will actually have a heart.)

***Younger Kids Not allowed! Exit stage left right away, you should be ashamed of yourselves for going on M rated stories and trying to read them!***

Tara and Wendy Bashing. Likable, somewhat understandable Gemma.. at least for the moment, idk on much later chapters. Badass, likable, sexy, Bon Jovi fangirling Lexi. Sexy, badass Jackson that makes Lexi's black lace panties get wetter with just his voice.

Summary: When a certain blonde Branson becomes the primary doctor of young Abel Teller when he was born with a hole in his stomach and a genetic heart defect, Jackson and his mother grow to trust this feisty, loyal woman that couldn't have kids of her own. She seems different, more then anyone they have ever met, little do they know how true that actually is. But is she old lady material? Find out.

..

..

Slowly walking into the room, the doctor's eyes became saddened at the little baby boy that her patient, fighting for his life just because his mother was a druggie. She couldn't understand it, for a few minutes she allowed her cinnamon brown eyes to show anger as they darkened into red and black with small veins around them before her plump lips allowed a sigh past them. She looked down, having the bangs of her curly honey blonde hair cover her eyes before she looked up, walked toward the baby that had a hole in his stomach and was ten weeks premature.

"Oh honey." Lexi walked up to the glass box and looked at him with so much sadness and love, she forced her lips into a firm line to hold back the urge to say his mother should have cared, should have thought about the consequences for her actions. It wouldn't do well to state the obvious in those terms to someone so young. It just wasn't fair. "I will see you through this even if I have to sleep in that uncomfortable chair in the corner. You will get through this, and you aren't alone. They say you have a twenty percent chance you will make it, the odds may be against you but I am with you, as well as your family. We will get through this, I promise." She touched the side of the glass box, well aware of the two heartbeats just outside listening to her words but didn't care. She was in her own little world now, imagining that it was just them and that she had kids of her own.. "When I was younger, the doctors said to me that I couldn't have little babies like you, so please don't judge me okay?" She smiled at baby's sleeping face that seemed so peaceful, so naive. The horrors of the outside world unknown, and untouched by this beautiful baby boy. "I promise I will try beyond what may be my best. Now let's have a look at that blood pressure and your heart rate as of right now okay? It won't hurt at all, I promise."

As Lexi walked over to the machine, glancing at the numbers she heard a sexy, dark husky voice tell the person next to him, that may or may not have caused shivers to go down her back, she didn't know who said this but his scent was doing things to her. "Go in with him, meet his doctor Ma? I've got something to do." She smiled again at the little baby boy, trying to be happy but still angered that a woman would do this and was about to say that the heart rate was improving.. which may have something to do with alittle bit on blood she injected straight from her vein to his earlier. She knew it could be dangerous, the lapis lazuli toe ring spelled by one of her witch friends said that much.. but she needed to do something, dammit, she couldn't stand it when little ones hurt. She didn't even want to think about all the children in the world hurting one way or another. Lexi couldn't help but shivered at the mere thought when in the corner of her eye she saw another woman with black hair with blonde streaks looking through the glass making her turn and wave her in.

She could feel that the woman she knew as Gemma was sizing her up and appraising her as if she was an antique, which she didn't mind. "Hello, My name its Alexia Branson, Ms. Teller Morrow. I am a fully qualified doctor and I will help your grand son in any possible way I can." She looked in Gemma's eyes, unwavering and determined, before looking at little baby boy with sadness.

"You didn't know who I was at first, though. Do you also always allow strangers you don't know to-" Gemma was cut of by a soft giggle and while she was angry at being cut off she, herself, liked the soft sound. Wait until the guys hear about this girl and her new pussy that just came to town. Gemma glanced at her form, this Alexia had curves in all the right places.. And the determination that was in her eyes and how she talked to the little boy that stole Gemma's heart, without knowing that she was heard, without even trying to show off, and Gemma could tell that Jax cared for the woman that made it her personal job to care for his son. A woman who he didn't even know, what her face looked like and he didn't even say two words to him.. but nevertheless, Gemma saw the look in her son's eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but I should tell you I take my job seriously -" As if the supposedly older woman didn't hear her little speech she gave to the baby not even ten minutes ago. "And if I didn't know who you were at first glance I would have forced you away if you didn't have a valid reason to be here in the first place."

Gemma raised an eyebrow and couldn't stop her side lip from twitching at the mere thought, but she worked on keeping her voice cold, "And if the person that was more then half your size had .. say, smuggled a gun or a knife?"

Alexia's beautiful cinnamon eyes narrowed at the question, and Gemma could tell she knew what she was insinuating but instead of getting angry at the question Alexia looked like a fierce momma bear. "Ms. Teller - Morrow, rest assured that even though I may look like a small girly girl playing doctor dressup who doesn't know hand to hand combat well enough to knock a weapon out of someone's hand, whether they are half my size or not, faster then they had to use it and knock then out before they could even hit me- I actually can. I am also your grandson's primary doctor and while I know that I could tell you that I will do my hardest and my best ability to help your grandson, which is the utmost truth by the way, I know you wouldn't believe me until he is discharged from the hospital." She turned her determined gaze to the baby and Gemma could see love, sadness and compassion mix in abruptly as she looked at him.

This girl seemed different, but in a good way. She seemed dedicated to this little boy she wasn't even related to, Gemma could see the loyalty shining brightly in those cinnamon brown eyes and knew that her grandson was in good hands. "So," Gemma turned her dark eyes to Alexia, the doctor was nothing like Tara and was straightforward so when she proceeded to ask this question she knew she would get a straight answer and was grateful for it and the girl for not sucking up to her. "Approximately how many weeks would it take to heal this little guy?"

"Surgery is needed of course, and he will need help with the withdraw from his mother's drugs in his system but I am willing to bet that I can get him out of here in two weeks, give out take a couple of days. Some women are too sick in the head to be interested in getting well, for themselves or their baby. When he gets the assistance that he needs, he will have the opportunity to lead a happy, productive life." Gemma looked at this woman as she said this, she couldn't be more then Twenty one and yet she was so.. Alexia turned to the machine that was hooked up to him, looking at his heartrate and such, "While the odds may look against him to anyone else that only take a glimpse at all of this, he is a fighter. I am going to do everything that I possibly can to help him."

Gemma looked at this woman with a blank look but on the inside she sincerely felt that whoever in the club that had the chance to get this passionate woman that was practically meant to be an 'old lady'.. She had some hope that it was Jax, god knew that boy needed someone like Alexia. Granted she didn't know the woman that she was looking at now, but Alexia seemed to wear her emotions on her sleeve and had a good heart.. She slipped on her sunglasses that would shield her disgust later on when she saw a glimpse of Tara in the hallway, the slut that broke Jax's heart one too many times when they were teens, and let her eyes soften at the doctor that she knew couldn't see it through her dark sunglasses. "Make sure that you do."

The honey blonde curly hair that was on Alexia Branson's head nodded as Gemma turned away, but the seemingly older woman paused by the glass, seeing Alexia move her pen as she copied onto her clipboard what was on little baby's machine before grabbing a book, 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar by Eric Carle' and pull the chair over to the glass box that housed the little baby that was fighting for his life at the moment and began to read.

Yeah, Gemma was going to come back tomorrow, maybe even with Jackson if she could convince him. With a doctor that seemed to have Alexia's no bullshiting attitude and how she seemed empathic towards children in general, Gemma had no doubt that if Alexia wasn't just acting and was really serious about her grandson's recovery that his druggie whore mother did to him, then the little boy would live.

He was a Teller - a fighter, Gemma smiled to herself as she went home hopefully Alexia held to her word, she quite liked the blonde.

..

Gemma made sure her face blank, sunglasses hung from the top of her shirt as she opened the door to another room and stared light daggers at said druggie whore, before closing the door softly and dangerously. Gemma wasn't leaving this room - this hospital - unless the estranged ex-wife of her son, Wendy Case, sign the forms in her hand. Wendy will learn the hard way there was some things you just don't do, some things you just don't fuck with - and Gemma and those that were close to her - is one of those things. She was happy to see Wendy gulp to herself with a startled expression, maybe this wouldn't be hard after all. "Hi."

_Gemma could hear the door opening behind her, knowing she locked it and the person must have a key, she forced herself to relax and keep cleaning. "It's almost midnight." She turned to her only living son and sighed, before turning to what she was doing, where did the time go?_

_"The place is a goddamn pigsty." She scoffed before returning back to cleaning._

_"Cleaning was never her strong suit." Gemma looked at her son weirdly, that bitch was the reason her son was premature, and fighting for his life and here Jackson was pointing out her lack of strong suits? Did Wendy Case actually have one?!_

_"You have to go see him, Jax." She murmured to him, and when he denied it quickly, she turned to him with the much needed cigarette in hand, "Why - because it would break your heart?" She saw the vulnerability that he tried to hide, "It's called being a father."_

_"For what?! A minute? A DAY?" He shook his head at her, and she could tell it scared him, could tell that he would be heartbroken if Abel didn't make it, she would be to if she didn't have trust in Alexia, the girl that even though she didn't know well yet Gemma found it odd that she had such confidence in the blonde woman. Maybe it was the compassion she felt genuinely towards Abel or maybe it was the determination that was always present in the girl's eyes._

_When they were seated down at the kitchen table, Jax had the half cigarette in hand when she spoke again, "You know, you were born with that same heart defect your little brother had?" She pounded her fist in a mock Tarzan motion on his biker jacket clad chest, "Seems pretty sturdy to me." She saw a hint of a smirk on his face as she continued, "I went through hell, and worked hard to land on my feet. Your father was hit by a goddamn semi! Drived a hundred and seventy-eight yards, and that basterd lived for TWO more days! Tellers DO NOT die easy."_

_Jax snorted, "No, we just die bloody."_

_Gemma smirked at that, "Well, that's the Irish in us." But she suddenly became serious, "Jax, I talked with his doctor like you wanted me to. Her name is Alexia Branson andalso is a good kind of different." She continued on, dismissing his shocked look, "Yeah sure, that may seem weird coming from me, but this young woman is special. I can honestly say that she is beautiful on the outside as well as inside. She was so mature and straightforward. She didn't hide behind big doctorish words that she knew I couldn't understand, and said two weeks at the maximum, give or take a couple of days to do his stomach, heart and help him through the withdraw damage that Wendy made. She has my confidence. She's damn feisty too." Gemma looked at him as she said the next bit, watching his reaction as she continued, "Any member of the club - besides Clay of course - is going to want her as their old lady faster then anyone can so much as blink." _

_Gemma hid a smirk as Jackson's eyes held jealousy that got stronger as the seconds ticked by that he stared at her serious face. Knowing well that even though she was intruding in his life yet again and perhaps trying to set him up, he knew she spoke the truth. Good, he should know that a girl like her wouldn't stay on the market for long._

Wendy looked weary at toothless smile that Gemma gave her, "Hey.."

Gemma couldn't help but give a small smile as she thought about what she just talked to Alexia about, and also the negatives that at the last minute Tara jumped on board to help as well but Alexia - Lexi as she insisted to be called - promised her that if Tara slowly delayed any action that was needed Lexi herself will have Tara out of the room and fired faster then she could say the boy's name, before looking at Wendy, the woman's face pulling her smile into a half smirk, "Looks like the boy just might see his first birthday." She had to work to keep calm to not going over there and smacking some common sense into the younger girl when she questioned if he made it and when Gemma smiled at her in thought of her grandson, confirming, Wendy put her hand over her face in relief, screaming out an excited 'Oh my god!' Gemma could literally see the wheels turning in that small, almost nonexistent brain of hers and knew she had to stop her train of thought before it got too far.

This woman didn't care about the little body that depended on her, needing the quickest fix and Gemma could still see the marks on her hands and arms from injecting. That baby needed something better, someone better. Wendy will always be his mom, but if Gemma could help it that little boy will never call him 'Mommy'. "Yes.. Thank you god." She put her purse off to the side as she walked up to the hospital bed, and after saying "We should say alittle prayer.." She moved the tray of food alittle away from Wendy and grabbed her hand. She continued after when Wendy said that it would be good, "God, thank you for saving this little baby boy... from his murderous druggie mother. Who cared more then a forty dollar rush then she did her own son."

Tears seemed to swell in Wendy's eyes and she whimpered like a spoiled child who didn't get what it wanted after a tamper tantrum, "Don't you dare-"

"I. Dare." Gemma responded dangerously, and when she saw Wendy shaking her head and crying, she picked up the Bible that was in front of her, "Seems the DA was impressed with your Bible studies.. They are not going to press charges." She looked down at Wendy coldly.

"When I check out of here," Wendy said her facered and scrunched up in sadness, "I am going to 'Promises'.."

"Yeah, let's throw more money at those twelve step freaks." Gemma couldn't help but scoff and eyed her before turning and digging in her purse, "How long is it going to last this time? A day? A couple of days? A couple of weeks?"

"It's different this time! This time I have my baby to live for!" Gemma's back grew stiff suddenly when Wendy was done. So she was contemplating suicide even when that little baby boy was in her stomach?!

"That - is. where. your. wrong." She turned with the Bible still in hand, before moving forward, "You lost that privilege." Faster then Gemma could stop herself, her fake calm towards Wendy faded, her hand wrapped around the younger girl's neck. "You even cast a shadow on that kid - try to turn around and screw Jax on getting custody.." She left the threat hanging in the air, "He will NEVER call you mom."

She roughly let go of Wendy's neck, leaving the girl gasping for breath as she turned, thrusting the papers at her to sign, and grabbed the papers from her as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

..

Jackson's baby blue eyes widened a fraction as he took in the features of this Alexia Branson that his mother seemed to be so taken by as she walked down the hallway to him, smiling at him as her honey blonde curly hair was put up in bun. She seemed to have small bags underneath her gorgeous cinnamon brown eyes, something he only noticed as he went closer but it only enhanced her beauty, to know that it was for 'practically sleeping in the chair in the corner' to make sure his son was better..

One to two weeks give or take a few days, this woman healed his son in three and a half days. It may seem like nothing to an outsider but with both his injuries together being fatal. Jackson finally found his voice, "..Did he make it?"

Her beautiful smile widened to show him her pearly whites before nodding excitedly, "He will be fine now, he will live and is ferrying better by the second. I should tell you though that he will still have withdraw from the drugs for at least a few days."

Before Jackson could stop himself, he hugged her close to him and maybe it was just him but he found he liked the feeling of her in his arms. "Thank you, Dr. Branson."

Lexi seemed to pull back and groaned, a sound that went straight to his cock, "Don't call me that when we are not in front of others, Please? Call me Lexi."

He smirked teasingly at her before picking up her olive skin toned hand, and kissed the back of it slowly, savoring the feel of his lips on her skin for a moment before looking at her and introducing her as his nickname, "Only if you call me Jax."

She would be his.

She had to be.

..

..

Please review and let me know what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Poor Qetsiyah. Katherine's blood - since she is now human - is the cure for Silas.. I cant wait to see Qetsiyah in more action. I cant understand why they call her a bitch when Silas used her and cheated on her - how the fuck was she supposed to respond? Not everybody could pull a bonnie and just forgive what Jeremy did, and move on. said in the episode that Amara was Qetsiyah's handmaid and best friend, she had to know how special Silas was to Qetsiyah -what was she supposed to do when she caught them together? Invite them over for tea?

Most of you may say that one thing she could have done while she caught them together was not kill someone for one - yeah well, Put yourself her shoes, hmm? Finding out that the person you thought would love you, respect you - cheated and manipulated you ON YOUR WEDDING DAY. She probably had no-one around her that she thought would hug her and whisper to her that he was a jackass and she was better off without him. Even the Mikaelson children mainly Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus wanted 'always and forever'. Why couldnt she hope for that? Her best friend was sleeping with her lover and took the immortally that was rightfully hers. What makes Qetsiyah so bad? Elijah, the most noble Mikaelson, tares hearts out. Even Caroline, optimistic and beautiful, has killed people. Its not all black and white - there is such a color as Gray you know?!

Anyways, rant over, moving on. :)

*Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. I hope you continue to review. :) :)

...

...

Blue eyes looked into the room with laughter, a wide smirk on his face as Jax stared into the room as a beautiful honey blonde haired woman was moving her hips back and forth and laughing, making faces at the baby with rock music softly in the background.

It's all the same,

only the names will change

Everyday it seems we're wasting away

Another place where the faces are so cold

I'd drive all night just to get back home

Lexi smiled down at the baby, moving her shoulders up and down mockingly as the song continued, laughing lightly as the baby moved his arms and legs at her in excitement. She suddenly looked up at him and blushed as she saw him watching, before walking over as fast as humanly possible and turning the radio off before turning and sheepishly looking at the sexy blonde that was now leaning on the door frame.

"Hi.." Lexi pressed her lips into a firm line before looking at him with a weird mixture of stern and teasing in her cinnamon brown orbs, "Nothing. Just. Happened." His smirk impossibly widened, which she no doubt caught as she continued, "Hey, I am just starting him off early.."

The sound of a small wail made Lexi walk over to the baby that was now out of the 'Toaster' and smiled brightly when Abel stopped mid wail and looked at her like she was an angel. She was paying all her attention to Abel, the precious baby boy's finger wrapped around hers, so when Jax appeared in front of hershe was alittle shocked at herself that even with her hearing as good as it was she still was lost in thought with this handsome man that was like a stranger to her. "He really likes you."

_I really like you.._

"And I really like him," She smirked down with loving eyes at the baby before picking him up gently, and seeing her take extra care of his son solidified the need to make her his old lady. He would never even think about being with someone who his son wasn't comfortable with, and here he was - not even two weeks yet - completely attached to this beautiful woman that wasn't his mother.

It didn't matter that she couldn't give him kids of her own.. well he wasn't about to say that he dream of a mini Lexi running around but.. Jax shook his thoughts away, she would be a perfect mother to Abel and if anything adoption was always open if they were completely serious when they really got to know each other. He smirked at her suddenly, "So you like Bon Jovi?"

Lexi scoffed playfully at him instantly at the question before smiling at Abel, "Like? I am a fangirl for him, I have seen him in concert more times then I can recall. Legends, I tell you, LEGENDS." He rolled his eyes mockingly, his smirk turning into a full grin. "It would be a crime to have him not like Bon Jovi.. and don't you roll your eyes at me...Right Abel, you liked the awesome music?"

Jax couldn't hold back a laugh when Abel gurgled at her approvingly before she murmured something along the lines of him being such a good boy and put him back down on the baby hospital bed to go heat up a bottle. Coming back, she smiled at how Jax was cooing the baby's name softly before handing Jax the bootle, and gave him Abel before moving his hands to where they should be.

Lexi kneeled down on the floor, before smiling at him and Abel. He wasn't quite the badass biker that she first thought when she saw his cut, he was quite an individual. He was like her in a way, one look at her and you definitely wouldn't think she could take down the most muscular men out there in an blink of an eye given the right reason.

A clicking sound made her head shoot up faster then what was close enough for her cover as a human but smiled anyways as she saw it was only Gemma with her psychotic heels, looking as beautiful as ever with a silver camera. "Perfect."

Lexi had a feeling the woman she grew to care about was talking about more then just the picture, but it didn't really mind to her. She smiled before getting up and taking the empty bottle, leaving the two have some time together as she went out the back door to talk to another doctor as she grabbed some toys for Abel.

Gemma gave her son a teasing look before glancing at where the blonde left in the back, before looking back at her son and grandson, "He looks beautiful, Jax.. I have no idea how Lexi did all this in three days. I was expecting him to be on an IV or something.." She took the baby from him and sat down in the opposite chair, smiling down at her grandson before looking at Jax, "You took my advice."

"I'm here, aren't I?" He was given a look that made him realize his mother saw right through him. He was kicking himself in thinking he could pull the wool over her eyes, he hadn't been able to do so even as a child.

"Yes." Gemma face her son a smirk, "You are, and I am happy for that but that isn't exactly what I meant and you know that."

"Ma." Jax shook his head at how his mother was trying to invade on his life yet again.. worst part was he didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. He liked Lexi.. alot, but - "I barely know her."

"Yet she makes you smile for what seems to have been since forever, she was and is there for Able," Gemma looked at the sleeping baby boy in her arms after she took him and patted his back gently to make him burp and smiled, "She is kind, loyal, beautiful and if she makes you happy - if you really want to get to know her - don't you dare make excuses on why you can't because you are scared."

Jax narrowed his baby blue orbs at his mother, "I am NOT scared."

"Then don't make excuses on things that could be easily solved by talking, Jackson." Gemma narrowed her eyes back, "Your a Teller, for god's sake."

"Since Tara, I -"

"You haven't been yourself since she hurt you." Gemma said softly, not wanting to wake up the baby in her arms, "Jackson, you buried yourself in things with booze, sweet butts and were losing yourself. This woman stumbled into your path for a reasonn. I would hate to see you just let her slip through your grasp. You care alot about her otherwise this would have never been a problem."

"Ma-" Jax sighed, he knew his mother was right. He charmed the thongs off of sweet butts and random girls he didn't know the names of all the time but.. Tara was - is - a doctor, she was compassionate and fun before everything went to hell.. he didn't know Lexi that well. He wanted her to be apart of his life, as his old lady but Tara was that to a long time ago as well. Tara couldn't deal with the life and that his loyalty wasn't all hers but also to his mother and the club. He nodded sternly to himself, he had to get to know her because the thought of not having Lexi in his life hurt him and made him feel just alittle bit emptier.

A door in the back opened, making Gemma quickly look at her son, murmuring "Remember what I said." to him before Lexi came into the back into the main room with a bunch of Baby toys and sat some of them on the blanket that was on the chair, making both Tellers realize that she wasn't kidding about sleeping in the corner before putting some on the small freezer that they just realized was there.

Abel cued with a wail making Gemma bounce him lightly up and down before she looked at Lexi confused when he didn't stop, she was usually good at this so when Lexi simply held him and Abel saw her beautiful face he stopped crying. "Wow." Gemma couldn't help but let out the word as she shot Jax a look, whose phone then rang and he stepped out to answer it.

"You love babies?" Gemma questioned as she smiled at the both of them as Lexi grabbed a small red fluffy ball that had one of sesame street's Muppets on it before putting it down softly on the freezer before picking it back up quickly to show Abel that it was making a laughing sound.

Lexi nodded firmly, not taking her eyes off the baby as she spoke, "I never got the chance to be a mom and even though I have other patients that I tend to aside for this little man, I guess you could say that I spend alot of time with Abel."

"Sorry if I am pushing.. but you just never found a man to have them with? You aren't together with anyone, right?" Gemma said softly, as if her and her son didn't know but Lexi indulged her.

"No, I am not with anyone. I was with this one guy that couldn't handle me not being able to have children. Oh, tomorrow I won't be here to tend to him." At Gemma's curious raised eyebrow she continued, "I am seeing a infertility specialist to see what can be done, the doctor is my best friend and when I talked to her she was more then glad to come here and stay with me. She is coming tomorrow and we get started as soon as she wants to."

She was going to be such a good mother if it worked.. The thought of possibly more grandkids.. "I hope everything works out." Gemma said, containing her glee and smiling at Lexi, who she had no doubt would be a fantastic mother - whether she was the biological mother of them or not. "..Are you doing something Friday?"

Lexi pursed her lips together while thinking about if she had to do anything two days from now, before smiling, "I work from eight AM to three PM.. but anything after that I can manage."

Before Gemma could open up her mouth, Jax interrupted, "That was Clay, he wants me at the club house for something."

"Okay Jax. Ride safely."

He hugged his mom, murmuring 'Always.' before turning to Lexi, smiling and hugging her softly, "Thanks for everything, working so fast on Abel."

Lexi gave him a salute, and a smile, "No problem." Gemma smiled to herself as Lexi stared back at Jax. Smiling, Gemma walked over to Lexi's doctor pad and took a pen to write her number, the club house's address, and at the Top of the page wrote 'Teller-Morrow :Starts at eight'.

"The number is my cellphone. We are having a big get together, alot of people are going and if you could make it that would be wonderful." Gemma smiled brightly as she handed the blonde beautiful woman in front of her that hopefully would steal Jax's heart. "Dress like you would to a club, okay? We own 'Teller-Morrow garage' and it has a bar connected to it as well. It's basically a motorcycle club. Hopefully I will see you there."

With that Gemma kissed Abel's head before giving Lexi a hug and one last smile before turning and going back to the club house to see what was going on. Before she turned the key, she thought about how Lexi was looking at Jax and how Jax was looking at Lexi..

Maybe getting them together wouldn't be hard after all..

...

..

...

How could she achieve something like that when she's dead? From a cool friend with magic of course. :) Review please and let me know what you think? I am so nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much, guys! :) I love your feedback, followers, and all the favorites you gave this story! Please keep doing it!**

**This chapter, my lovely friends, is why I deemed it rated M! Hope you guys love it! :)**

**...**

**...**

**..**

A beautiful blonde stood in front of her closet in a black satin and lace bra with and her underwear was ruffle shorts with back bow detail, she flipped through twice before groaning. She wanted to catch Jax's eye but - she saw something in the back suddenly before pulling out to dresses that were hiding. They were both beautiful. One was a beautiful black dress with golden glitter on it, sweetheart neckline, sleeveless, adjustable straps, ruching detail, glitter fabric, and above the knee length. The kind of dress that would fit her like a glove.

The other was a cute and sassy black dress that had ruched center, sweetheart neckline with lightly padded bra cups, sequin halter strap, back cutout, and its tight fitted also to show off her curvy figure.

She sighed to herself, her mind drifting off to earlier today.

_"You weren't supposed to be born.."The voice echoed in Lexi's ears as she walked down the hall with narrowed eyes, "You were supposed to help me tie him down.. It never was supposed to be this way. Now you are paying for my mistakes.. We both should have died."_

_"What kind of sick, deranged, person are you?" Lexi walked into the room and stared daggers at the fake blonde's fearful eyes that belonged to Wendy Case, "How dare you ruin a life because you couldn't get over your ex-husband. That you couldn't get over yourself and some dick so you tried to kill not only yourself but the baby that you were carrying?!" Her voice got louder with every sentence she spoke, not caring if anyone heard, while grabbing the baby from her grasp that she was hurting and bounced the baby lightly while glaring at the woman that was unfortunately was his mother. "You are despicable and you will bet your ass I will personally make sure you never again step foot in this room or near Abel again."_

_She grabbed both of Wendy's hands in a tight grip before tugging her outside the room while bouncing the baby easily with one hand, before seeing Jax walking down the hallway as well, "Hey, Jax. Hold this little guy?" _

_Jackson's eyes were curious but one look at Lexi's enraged face and Wendy's fearful eyes made him just nod, take Abel and brush past them to go into the room. No less then ten minutes later Lexi walked in, shutting the door calmly before grabbing her clipboard and throwing it acrossed the room in anger._

_"Hey." Jax stood up and handed Abel to her, knowing the baby would calm her and smiled when it did the trick. "..What happened?"_

_"Wendy Case," Jax raised an eyebrow as she spat his ex-wife's name in anger, "is what happened.. " Lexi looked at Abel and her anger instantly faded, "I can't believe she did this to him. Overdosing when she found out her plan failed of that being pregnant will secure your place in her life."_

_Jax gritted his teeth and tried to switch the subject, making a mental note to talk with Wendy. "What were you doing yesterday? I came and you weren't here."_

_Lexi flashed him a teasing look, "Why? Did you miss me?" _

She smiled even now as she was getting ready at the look he gave her. He didn't need to know yet and she could see that even now when he had Abel he wasn't prepared for him. He was just taking care of his son, and she could respect that. She didn't need to tell him yet, his mother knew of her friend that was coming down for it and that was all that mattered in this moment and time.

She wasn't about to tell him that.

_Cinnamon brown eyes blinked tiredly as the beautiful, curvy woman woke up with her body hurting everywhere. Her honey blonde curly hair was sweaty and sticking to her tanned skin from the heated afternoon weather of Charming, California. Lexi groaned, breathing deeply into the air when the door in her room opened to reveal a curly haired dark beauty smiling sympathetically at her friend._

_"Told you it would hurt, Lex." Lexi's hearing making her friend's voice amplify, "The herbs and spell with your blood would make it possible but we went against the laws of being a vampire. I explained it yesterday, sweetcakes."_

_Lexi then remembered everything that was discussed and getting her friend from the airport, "Bree, please just skip the 'I told you so'? My good god, every inch of my body hurts."_

_"It will pass." Bree slowly and gently sat on the bed, "You aren't human, Lexi, but you are alittle bit more close to one. The spell just started back up all the organs inside of you that was stopped when you turned. That's good and bad all on it's own, your immune system is weakened now more then ever so I would get on women's vitamins as soon as possible. You don't have to be invited inside houses but you still have your speed, strength, healing and you still have the need for blood." _

_Suddenly Lexi was out of the bed and just as fast as she left she was back with a bottle of water and a blood bag, handing the water bottle to Bree before siting on the bed again. Her friend watched as she dug through her side table to get a clean straw before piercing the bloodbag._

_"Thank you so much." Lexi smiled to her friend before she took a sip, "How are you feeling?"_

_"Better now with the water. I was alittle light headed." Bree smiled at her blonde friend, and even though she knew her friend wanted to know if vervain would still effect her out would she age, she pushed down all the questions she wanted to ask. Bree was truly happy to give this to her blonde friend, and if she was completely honest nobody deserved this gift more then Lexi did, "That one condition that I told you I had?" Bree smiled wider at her friend's confused look, "I want to be a godmother."_

_Lexi smiled widely and laughed, "Deal.. You want to go to partying this Friday?" Bree's answering smile was the only answer she needed._

Lexi found herself smiling wide at the mere thought of having a child of her own, it was one of the things she hated about being a vampire. That she couldn't have kids. A knock on her door pulled her through her thoughts before Bree stuck her head in with a raised eyebrow, "I thought you said it started at eight?"

"It does I want to get there early to help out." Lexi smiled at her friend, "Help me choose?" , Her smile widened with gratitude as he friend walked into the room further, "Glitter or no glitter?"

"Ooh, girly!" Bree gave her a devious look, "Whose eye are you trying to catch tonight?" When Lexi blushed lightly, something that was now possible because of her being somewhat human now, Bree's eyes dramatically widened, "Did _The Alexia Branson_ just _blush_?!" Her question just intensified it, "Damn, girl! Now you really _have_ to tell me."

Lexi sighed half mockingly, "Well.."

..

He smiled so I got up and asked for his name

That don't matter, he said, 'Cause it's all the same'

Said 'Can I take you home where we can be alone?'

All heads turned to the music as a black Corvette stingray pulled into the parkinglot of Teller-Morrow's garage. Gemma smirked at Jax's reaction - let alone the rest of the club members when she saw Lexi driving and a beautiful African American woman with curly hair. She hoped Lexi would come early and meet the guys before it became too crowded.

An' next we were movin' on

He was with me, yeah me

Next we were movin' on

He was with me, yeah me, singin'

I love rock n' roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby

I love rock n' roll

So come an' take your time an' dance with me

The car shut of and out of the driver's seat came a six and a half inch pumps that had a gold, spiked heel, round closed toe that hid her lapis lazuli toe appeared then Lexi's black dress with gold little sparkles on it had all the guys drooling at how tight fitted it was. Her beautiful honey blonde hair that was natural curly was straightened and even though she was a natural beauty and didn't need it she had alittle eyeliner and lip gloss.

Her friend had beautifully wild black curly hair, her dress was black and in no way simple with heels that had rhinestones all over it, a pointed closed toe, and the heels had to be at least six inches.

Lexi smiled lightly at their looks, mainly Jax who looked around at the others before settling on a possessive, lustful look, "Hi!" That seemed to snap out the bikers out of the trance they seemed to be in, making Lexi bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Hey, Lexi." Gemma walked over with the side of her lip twitching, "Glad you could make it!" She hugged the seemingly younger girl tightly before pulling back, "Who is your friend?"

"This is Bree." Lexi smiled lightly at Gemma as she introduced her friend before saying something that made Gemma's head almost snap to Lexi from the staring contest she had with Bree, "The friend I told you about on Wednesday."

"It worked?" Gemma couldn't hold back her excitement for the younger girl when she saw Lexi blink the small tears that were in her eyes as she nodded. Now if you confronted Gemma about it, she would deny it to the very end but she did give a small squeal of happiness for the blonde woman in front of her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jax walked up to them witch a small, wondering what the were talking about exactly. He would have to ask his mother later. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, stating a claim on her so the his fellow club members and his mother would know she was his. He saw his mother try and hide a smile but he caught it and was glad she got along so well with the person he wanted as his old lady.

Lexi raised an eyebrow at him before yanking her hand away and turning back to her car, sending Gemma a wink while what she guessed was her husband came up next to her, "Okay, fine." She started to walk towards her car, "If you don't _want_ me here-"

Not even two steps to the car and he grabbed her arm, "Lexi, no. I didn't mean.." Her body shook alittle bit and for a second he thought she was offended and crying but then she turned with a smirk and teasing eyes.

"You-" Lexi cut him off with a giggle that made him smile, rolling her eyes mockingly before gesturing to his mother.

"Your mother invited me." She smiled at him widely, before continuing on facing Gemma, "I have come early to help in any way you want me to, Gem."

Gemma smiled, something she found she did alot around Lexi, "Right this way doll. Bree, if you want to help you can as well, the more the merrier. We still have a half an hour to get things done."

The bikers turned to Jax when all three were inside the club house, "You have dips on the blonde? You going to make her your old lady?"

Jax turned from where Lexi just walked into the clubhouse to glare at all the bikers that were eyeing her, and bringing forth his Irish accent, "Yes, so you would do well to keep your eyes in their sockets if you want to keep them."

Walking into the clubhouse, Jax ignored the faint, "Lucky Bastard." that he heard behind him.

...

Lexi smiled to herself as she saw Bree acrossed the room laughing at whatever the biker next to her said as she sat beside him at the bar, walking over with a bottle of Bourbon the blonde smiled at her friend gaining the attention of the some of the club members around them, "Hi!" She spared a glance at her friend, "Woman, for somebody that had a job as a bar tender and can normally hold her liquor, you're trashed."

"N-No, I am not." Bree hiccups, making Lexi roll her eyes with a smile before looking at the bikers and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Lexi." They introduced happily introduced themselves as Piney Winston, Juice Ortiz, the man that Bree was laughing with Chibs Telford, and soon enough she fit right in, making a certain blue eyed biker smile at how easily she fit in. He felt stupid to compare her to Tara, Lexi was so much more then that. So much more special.

"Hey." He grabbed her from behind and pulled her to him as she started at the fight after he got done talking with Clay.

"Hey yourself." She turned her head and smirked at him.

"You look amazing." He complimented as he sat down next to where she stood because damn it all, he was fighting the urge to bring her upstairs to his dorm room and show her how exactly Irish boys get down. She was beautiful and he wanted her even in her doctor scrubs that hid almost every curve that made him go crazy.

"Thanks." Her smirk turned into a smile that made him feel like his heart pleasurably melted, she had the smell of liquor on her breath as she leaned in, "And as hot as you are.." He smirked lustfully at her. She found him hot? Maybe - "You are not getting in my dress, tonight."

Damn.. wait - tonight? As in-

She smirked as turned to walk away, but he stopped her and pulled her close to him and leaned in before kissing her hotly on the mouth. He groaned when she responded back, and pulled her closer to make her feel his hard on. Moaning in his mouth, Lexi then pulled back for air, looking at him with half hooded eyes and smiled. "Maybe soon, Jax." Lexi breathed on his lips, "You want me?" Her hands moved slowly down his cut, to his hard on and rubbed the to softly through his dark jeans, and even though they both knew she didn't give a damn about what his position in the club was but mainly the person wearing it, the feel of her hands on him made him groan and nod before pulling her down. Her long blonde hair hid what he was doing as he grabbed her breasts and rubbed her nipples softly, making her bite her lip, "_Jax_.."

He leaned in close to her ear, so only she could hear, "That's it baby, moan my name."

His Irish accent made her moan and become wet, and he seemed to understand exactly how he was effecting her and he liked it.. alot. "You sure I can't get in that tonight darlin'?" He hadn't even spared a glance at the disappointed sweet butts or random girls, and he knew that with Lexi in his life, he would never touch another girl. She was everything he wanted in a girl, and he promised himself when he saw her tonight he wouldn't stop until she was his.

She pulled back and smirked, "Teasing is fine and all, but you aren't getting in the dress tonight.." She tugged his lip with her teeth lightly and whispered, "Though - it is fun to have you try and convince me otherwise."

She hopped off him, and with a wink he way, she left him there and made her way back to the bar while Bree was drinking some water and smiled at her blonde friend. Looking at Jackson then back at Lexi, she smirked, "He isn't the only one that looks.. _frustrated_, right about now."

As much as she wanted to, she wouldn't have sex with Jax as of yet. She didn't know him all that well.. But that didn't change the fact that she felt something for him.

Lexi ordered three shots of Bourbon and as she picked one up she ignored the bikers around her that were trying to hold in their laughter, "Hey, Bree?"

"Yes, Lexi?" The darker girl asked, almost innocently, and had to really try and hold her laughter when her blonde friend playfully glared at her, alittle bit of teasing in her voice.

"_Shut up_."

**..**

**...**

**...**

**Review, my faithful minions! lol**

**... No seriously, please review?**

**...And any idea who Bree should be with?**

**:)**


End file.
